Secret Love
by taco truck
Summary: Mal has never loved someone as much has he loves her. But ever since the huge fight they have been separated by her sudden marriage. Love found its way back to them and now with new people joining the crew will their secret love be exposed? Or will they continue to love each other? Summary sucks but please give it a chance.


Making his rounds at his usual time 11:30pm, Mal is heading to his bunk to dream about how to get back his lost love. Wash is at the helm of Serenity piloting her to Persephone to find a job or two. Descending down the latter into his pitch black bunk, Mal pulls down his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt. When he reaches his bedside lamp he turns it on and takes his shirt off. Just when Mal is about to throw his shirt onto the chair a pair of soft hands wrap around his torso and pull him onto the bed. He drops his shirt on the ground and leans into the hands.

"What do you want to ask?" Mal whispers as she runs her hands up and down Mal 's chest and stomach. (They have been meeting like this for about eight months now.)

"You're keeping them on Mal?" She asks as she runs her hands down Mal 's back as he takes off his boots and socks.

"Yup. I want to help them escape from the Alliance. That girl needs to be protected from them and kept safe and I believe that I can do that for her. Plus we are going to need a doctor around this boat." Mal explains to her as he turns around to face her and finds her naked. " God you're beautiful!" Mal leans into kiss her and hover over her but she stops him by putting her hands onto his chest.

"Mal tonight I want to ride you." She says as she pushes him onto his back on the bed. "I want to slide up and down on your rock hard cock." Straddling him, she rocks her hips into his groin.

"God" Mal moans as he grabs her hips to stop her movements. She kisses him along his jaw and neck as he caresses her breasts.

"Mal" She moan as he brushes against her nipples. Her kisses move along to his chest as she pulls down his pants and boxers. She takes him into both of her hands and starts to slowly stroke him up and down.

"Suck me!" Mal commands as her mouth reaches his cock. She licks the head of his dick and then along his shaft. When she opens her mouth up wide Mal pushes her head down onto him a d thrusts into her. After a few minutes of that he lets go of her head and goes into his night stand and pulls out a condom. He opens it up and puts in on and then pulls her onto him. They both gasp at the feeling of being together.

"God Mal you're so much bigger than HIM!" She says as she starts to slowly move. (If they hadn't gotten into that mess then she would always be able to have his 10 inch cock all the time without having to sneak around.) "I've missed you so much."

"Miss you too. So much." Mal says as he takes a nipple into his mouth. She arches into his mouth and moves faster.

They move together as one as they fill Mal's room with their pants and moans.

She pants out. "Mal I'm so close. Harder. " Mal thrusts harder into her til she cries out "Mal!" as she reaches her orgasm. Mal flips them so that he is on top and she is on the bottom and thrusts faster as he reaches his orgasm. As he cums he moans out "Zoe" then collapses next to Zoe.

After they both are able to breathe normally Mal gets up and disposes of the used condom. As Mal walks back to his bed he finds Zoe curled up on the bed. Smiling Mal lies down next to her and she curls up around him and they both fall asleep.

Mal's alarm clock wakes they up at 4:30 AM. Zoe gets out of the bed and goes over to the chair that her clothes are on. Mal rolls over to stare at her as she gets dressed.

"Why don't you just stay here with me? HE can't satisfy you the way I can or understand you and your needs like me. HE can't keep the nightmares away, only I can." Zoe finishes getting dressed and turns to look at Mal, eyes filled with regret and sorrow. "Zoe I swear I've changed. Just please give me one more chance! Pleas just one more, qing!" Mal gets up and walks over to Zoe and gives her a long, passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless and rests his head against hers. "Please bao bei." Mal pleaded.

"Mal you know why I can't stay with you." Zoe says as she walks away from him and moves towards the latter. "You still have to prove to me that I can trust you." Mal stops her by putting a hand on her arm as she was about to climb up. "Mal I have to go HE will be heading to the bunk soon." And with that she left Mal's room and when to her bunk.

Mal stared at the ladder for a few minutes then he went to his bed to sleep. He dreamed of the event that caused his Zoe to fall into the hands of HIM.

Zoe crawled into her bed and dreamed about her and Mal before they separated. She blames the alcohol for her marriage to Wash. If they hadn't gone out drinking then she might have Mal with her.


End file.
